King of Fools
by The Bunnies Will Kill Us All
Summary: Kidnapping eighteen year olds isn't exactly Loki's style, but when you have a supernatural debt to satisfy there really aren't many options. To his horror, his young charge turns out to be kind, witty and really good at making tea. Dilemma. LokiOC.
1. Prologue

_**King of Fools**_

**Description**: Loki didn't mean to love her. She was meant to be a sacrifice. A sack of flesh to satisfy his debt to the God of Souls. LokiOC

**Summary**: Loki visits the Vault of Souls to strike a deadly deal with the God who resides there.

**A/N**: It's been a long time, lovelies!

* * *

Loki cast his gaze around the seemingly empty space. Darkness prevailed. The vaulted stone ceiling was slimy with moss and dead things and stone carvings of gangrel creatures adorned the walls. It was more of a tomb than a vault.

The Vault of Souls. A repository for lost spirits. For wraiths and the half-dead. The eternal prison for the God of Souls.

_You should not have come here, Loki Godson. _

The disembodied voice echoed off the walls. It seemed to have no point of origin.

"I am no son of Odin." Loki said wearily. The denial came almost automatically to him now. I am not your brother. Not your friend. Not your son. Over and over he had said it, but Thor was an adamant fool.

_Have it your way. Loki, Son of Pitiful Monsters._

He pretended not to hear. "I have come to pay my debt."

_I released you from your brother's custody. You owe me a life. All that was required was a sacrifice, given in my name. Your debt would have been better paid from a distance._

"If I paid my dept from a distance I would not be able to ask another favour of you." Loki surveyed the pitch that surrounded him, trying to discern the source of the disembodied voice.

_You have come to claim the Staff of the Undying._

It was not a question. Loki answered anyway. "I have come to claim the Staff of the Undying."

_You would ask me to name my price._

"Yes."

_You owe me a life._

"I do."

_I will give you a life, and you will pay it back to me in three years hence._

Loki paused, casting his cool gaze around the vault. "I do not understand."

_She was claimed by the sea, but I wrestled her from its greedy __grasp and brought her here. I saved her from death. You will guard her from it, and always keep her close. For a time. _

"To what end?"

_She is the sacrifice. I will take her back on her twenty-first birthday, and her blood will unseal the door._

"Why not just sacrifice her now?"

_She is not of age. _

"Why not find someone of age?"

_She is the only mortal I have managed to conjure in centuries. They do not long survive the Vault. If you take her now, and return her later, I will be free of this cell.__ If you do this, I will judge both your debts fulfilled. _

"You want me to raise a girl like a pig for slaughter?" Loki was capable enough of doing such, but the idea did cause some trepidation.

_The Staff will enslave lesser men. Completely. Not like that pitiful gamma spear you once posessed. Do not tell me you do not desire this. _

"Will it enslave Thor?"

_Yes._

"The Hulk?"

A pause.

_For that feat, there is an additional price. The Staff will require an energy source to perform such a task._ _The manbeast's mind is not like other minds. One life. That is the price for an obedient beast-pet._

"I call that a fair price." Loki replied lightly, making to lean against a wall but then remembering that it was covered in slime.

_Your heart is black as pitch._

That annoyed him. "You would murder a girl for your freedom. A human maxim about throwing stones from glass houses comes to mind."

_I said your heart is black as pitch. Not that I disapproved. _

A wry smile crossed his face. "You have an accord, God of Souls."

_You bring her to me. Three years hence. You bring her back. _

"I will."

A hollow, booming laugh_. You will not have a choice. I am the taker of souls. Deny me, and I shall take your essence and claim the hollow thing that remains. You will bring her. Of your own volition, or as an empty shell. The choice is yours. _

Loki smiled a sly smile. "I choose to keep my soul."

_A wise choice._


	2. Shoulda Stayed Dead

**King of Fools**

A/N: Hi guys! Just some notes on the premise of this here fic. It's post-movie and all romancey, the idea struck me whilst listening to the song "**King of Fools" by Poets of the Fall**. Loki has obvs escaped Thor's custody and is having another crack at world domination.

The OC is Persephone, one of my long-loved fic babies. Be kind.

**Summary**: Loki seeks advice as to how to deal with his new charge. Persephone resists captivity and less-than-friendly words are exchanged.

**Warning**: I do swear. You should watch for that. It's hilarious.

* * *

**Chapter One: Should Have Stayed Dead**

Loki did not like to admit he was at a loss as to what to do. Even when he was young he despised feeling dependent. Having to ask mother or father for help, or, gods help him, having to ask Thor. It was embarrasing.

But there was no alternative.

He dialed Tony Stark's number and waited to be patched through by JARVIS.

"This is Tony Stark. Go away."

"Tony," Loki said smoothly, effectively rendering the billionaire speechless. "I have need of some advice."

"If you're asking my opinion about the construction of some insane death ray-"

"I was actually rather hoping that you could refer me to Miss Potts. I've been burdened with some unique circumstances of late and I think the situation requires a woman's touch."

"Why on earth would I do that? You and me aren't exactly friends, buddy. What with you trying to destroy the very ground beneath my feet and all." The billionaire replied callously, his tone never changing. Yet he was probably frantically typing away at a warning message to SHIELD, Loki knew. Fury would know of their congress in a matter of minutes.

"Because, Mr. Stark, indulging me would allow you to extend this conversation long enough for Fury and his lackeys to trace this call and pinpoint my location."

"Fury? His technology looks like a busted etch-a-sketch next to mine. I was just going to ask JARVIS to trace you. But hey, this is your harebrained scheme."

"Miss Potts, if you please." Loki tried to keep the strain out of his voice. Stark always did this to him. He was a mortal who didn't know his place. He had no notion of how to speak to his betters, and would not long survive Loki's new world order.

Pepper Potts sounded thoroughly taken aback when she came onto the line.

"Loki?"

"The very same," Loki replied with a smile in his voice, "I find myself in need of advice, Miss Potts."

"I... um..."

"I have recently aquired an eighteen year old girl."

"_He's holding a girl hostage!"_ Pepper whispered all too loudly to whoever was nearby. Presumably Stark. Loki shook his head at the sheer ignorance of these people.

"Ransom is not my intent, Miss Potts. The girl will not come to harm." _For at least three years. Then I'll kill her in cold blood to satisfy my debt._

"I can't believe she's with you willingly." Pepper replied severely. "What are you going to do with her?"

"I was rather hoping to ask you that very question." Loki deadpanned.

Pepper's confusion was evident. "What?"

"What do you do with an eighteen year old girl?" He could not help the edge of desperation that crept into his voice.

"Is this a riddle?" Pepper asked, confused. "Like one of those brain teasers?"

"No. I have in my possession-"

"-_custody_-"

"-Yes, whatever. I have in my _custody_ an eighteen year old girl. I have lived for hundreds of years, I don't remember being in my fifties let alone my teens. I barely even understand what an eighteen year old _is_."

There was mirth in Pepper's voice when she next spoke. "Seems like you've got your hands full. Perhaps you should rethink the whole endeavor."

"This was not my choice." He snapped. "I'm stuck with her."

"I don't know what to tell you, Loki. She's just a person like all other people. Make sure you feed her. Maybe get her a leash or a collar with a bell on it." Pepper said lightly.

"You won't enjoy your little joke so much when I have your boyfriend choking on his own spleen." Loki replied coldly. "I'll let you watch, and then I think I'll have you thrown from the highest building I can find. Are you scared of heights, Miss Potts?"

"That's enough." Stark's voice cut through. "I'm ending this conversation."

Loki protested, but was cut off by the high resonant sound of the dial tone. He slammed the payphone down and exited the booth. His charge stood awkwardly by the road.

They were in the middle of nowhere, outside a gas station. Evergreen trees flanked the deserted highway road on both sides, creating a near solid wall of vegetation. The placing of the pit stop at this point in the road seemed unnatural – it stuck out like a puckering scar against the deep forest that served as a backdrop. Such an unsightly human monument surrounded by the beauty of an untouched world.

Humans ruined everything. Asgard was a beautiful place worthy of the name city. New York was an eyesore.

He'd only stopped there to make the call. He had threatened his young ward into complicity. If he was going to have to keep her around for three years he couldn't be worrying about her running off every other minute. If she got herself killed there would be no sacrifice, and he would lose his soul. That would be detrimental to the plan.

He surveyed the girl, Miss Pott's words springing to mind.

_She's just a preson like all other people._

People have names, he remembered.

"What is your name, child?"

The girl blinked at him, her expression a mingling of fear and confusion and outright loathing.

_Quaint_, he thought. _It has feelings_.

"Persephone." She grudgingly replied. "Persephone Jones."

Persephone Jones' critical brown eyes were set in a remarkably symetrical face. She was almost as tall as he was and held herself with a sense of haughtiness which he was unnaccustomed to seeing in humans. Like she was equal to him.

_Pretty and unruly. _He tought tiredly. _Why is it never easy?_

_You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar_. The human proverb sprung to mind, unbidden. True enough, he would find it easier to control a willing slave.

"Persephone," he said, putting all his effort into seeming warm and charming, "it is good to meet you. I believe we've gotten off to a bad start. My name is Loki, and I've just recently saved your life."

What he didn't expect was for the girl to stike him hard across the face and make a run for the treeline.

* * *

I didn't get far. Not that I expected to. I was barely even halfway across the road before a hand closed around my throat.

I don't know how he got to be in front of me. He just appeared all of a sudden. I gasped for breath and he sighed tiredly.

"I don't want to do things this way, Persephone." He said calmly, not loosening his grip. I clawed desperately at his hands. I couldn't breathe. "I don't want to be fighting you."

He let me go and I fell to the ground, coughing and massaging my throat.

"I want to be clear," he said with a serene smile, kneeling down to my eye level. "If you run, I will find you. When I find you, I will cause you unimaginable pain. Disobey me, and I promise you will regret it with your dying breath. Do my bidding, and things will be a great deal more bearable for you. Do you understand?"

I nod, still struggling to get air into my lungs.

He rises and I find the courage to speak. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I am Loki."

"No, I mean-" I wave my hands around wildly, "like, who are you? Who can somehow pull someone back from the brink of watery death? And why would you then kidnap me after going through all that effort to save me?"

He looked at me with an unreadable expression that made me fear that I'd said something wrong. When he spoke, however, he seemed quite calm.

"I am a god from the realm known as Asgard. I saved you because it pleased me to do so, and I keep you with me for that very same reason. You owe your life to me, and you'll live by my command as payment for that debt."

I wanted to say something sarcastic. Something mean and witty about how he couln't possibly be a god, but was more likely an escaped mental patient with a number of perversions relating to cacti. But he was clearly in the position of power here and I really didn't want to get throttled twice in one day.

So what I said was a meek "thank you."

The words left a sour taste in my mouth, but they seemed to please my captor well enough. He even helped me to my feet and offered a reassuring smle. We was cold to the touch.

"We're going to find an inn of some kind for now." He explained vaguely. "You humans need adequate sleep in order to survive and I need a base of operations."

_Good._ I thought. _An inn has phones. I can call for help. _

"Don't believe that you'll be able to contact the outside world." Loki smiled. "Even if someone came for you, they would not survive to make the trip home. Contact anyone, and you sign their death warrants."

_Crap_. "I understand."

"You should also be aware that we're meeting up with some friends." I didn't like Loki's sinister smile at all. "They are known as the Chitauri and I think you will find them a somewhat inhospitable species. I suggest you stay close to me and speak to them as little as possible."

I blinked. "...Species?"

"Yes," he smiled that creepy smile once more, "species. An alien species which does seem to rather enjoy killing puny humans."

"And as the resident puny human, I should stay low?" I discerned.

His eyes flickered to my face for a milisecond. "That would be wise."

After that we were on our way. On foot, might I add. He said there was a motor inn not five miles from where we were. Five miles. _On foot_.

Maybe I should have just drowned. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit.

* * *

**A/N: **If you really love me, you'll review. And if you don't love me: review anyway. With any luck I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Then it'll probably be a week or so before you get more love because I have university assignments that refuse to go away.


	3. Highway to Hell

**King of Fools**

**A/N:** Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Tis nice to be appreciated.

_Becsti_: You have to say nice things because I know you IRL, but thanks anyway bro.

_Black Rose Kali_: Cheers! I completely take your point. It's hard to write a character with the right mix of realistic and headstrong – I'll try and capitalise on emotional events in later chapters, I feel it's probably a bit moot to have her break down at this point. Pleased that you like it overall, though!

_Julen_: Indeed. Indeed. It is disconcerting but hopefully somewhat in-character.

_IAmFred_: Your signoff made me laugh, loving the AVPM reference! Hugs and butterfly kisses.

_Arugula, M92, WhatsGoingOn, Luxe_: Thank you all for the encouragement! Glad you're liking it.

_Adrienne, Melanie_: Much like above! Thank you chickadees!

_Harleyluv_: Thank you for that feedback, it's actually very useful! I was struggling with changing the perspectives and it's good to know whats working and what isn't. I've tried to enrich the first person sections in this chapter, so hopefully it's a little better.

This installment of the saga is set to the music of ACDC. Enjoy!

**Summary**: Loki and Persephone set out towards Rookwood Motor Inn. A temporary truce is brokered, the Avengers are called and Persephone hatches daring plan of escape (but not really).

* * *

**Chapter Two: Highway to Hell**

I was always nervous about going to the beach. Too many dangers.

When I agreed to go to the coast with my friends, the deadly scenarios I envisioned unfolding tended to feature sharks and piranhas rather than vengeful, crabby gods with a penchant for kidnapping teenagers.

It made me think of all the times people told me "you'll more likely be killed by a vending machine than by a shark." I always dismissed such talk as being factually innacurate, but now I was rethinking things. Instead of falling prey to a devil of the sea or some form of deadly jellyfish, I had been kidnapped by the Scandinavian god of mischief and was now unwillingly traversing the countryside at his behest.

I don't actually think it gets more improbable than that.

"You're slow." Said god critisized, looking back at me from a short distance.

"I don't do much hiking, truthfully." I replied bitterly. "I prefer scenarios where I _don't_ get mauled by bears or eaten by mountain lions."

He laughed derisively. "How sad it must be for you mortals, always worrying about dying in such trivial circumstances."

"Yes, yes. I'm a puny human. Ha ha." I muttered, increasing my pace a little so as to not anger the strange man. "Fucking hilarious."

Loki was clearly a megalomaniac, but that didn't stop him being one of the more beautiful people I'd encountered. He had astoundingly good bone structure and these bright blue eyes that seemed to look straight through me. What was offputting about him was his clothes. They were distinctly medieval and supervilliany, though I did have to admit that forest green did suit him all too well.

"Not all of us can be immortal, you know." I said.

He grinned. "That's why it's so very good to be me, Persephone, and not to be you."

* * *

Rookwood Motor Inn was one of the shittier places I'd seen in my life. It was a rickety three-storey building with a wooden plank exterior. The whole thing was coated with peeling blue paint and the windows were so dirty that you could barely see inside. It did look to be completely abandoned.

Judging by the way Loki regarded the place, he had a similar opinion of its quality.

"You'd think, given that they have the technology to scan the entire world for a suitable base, that the Chitauri would be able to find something a little better than _this_." Loki said, presumably to himself as he had established early on in the trip that he didn't want to speak to me unless he had to.

I replied anyway. "It's... rustic. Charming."

"It's repulsive." Loki said with disgust. It was becoming clear to me that Loki was a bit of a diva.

"Hey, it was your pick, Princess."

Loki shot her a cold look. "Call me that again, and-"

"And I won't have a tongue with which to speak." I finished tiredly. "Yes. I know. You told me, like a million times."

The strange and frightening man shot me another look, this one even more venomous. "You'd do well to listen."

It's times like this, I think, when it's a shame I'm actually not even remotely good at anything. Like kick-boxing. Or, you know, even knitting.

* * *

It was a queer thing, the girl. He would have expected any other normal human to scream and cry themselves silly under the circumstances, but Persephone Jones just brushed a honey blond strand of hair back behind her ear and sighed at the state of her ramshackle accomodation.

It was offputting, he decided. Deeply offputting and suspicious.

"Am I ever going home?" She asked evenly, trying to look like she didn't care.

"Are you tired of my company?" Loki replied languidly, eyeing her with derisive amusement, "or is it our living arrangement that you find distasteful?"

"Oh, it's definitely the company," she replied darkly. "You didn't answer me."

He surveyed her apathetically. "No. Home is nothing but a memory now."

The transformation was immediate and ever so slightly terrifying to Loki. Persephone's face crumbled and tears made a sudden appearance. Then there was sobbing. Loud sobbing.

"Gods, stop that pathetic noise!" He snarled.

This did not help matters, and the girl disolved into spectacular hysterics.

_Damn_. He thought. _It's sensitive_.

"I just-" hiccup "-want-" sob "to go home."

He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge he had to backhand the whelp. "Well you can't go home, so I suggest you find a way to bear that emotional burden _silently_."

"What are you going to do to me?" She demanded tearfully.

"Nothing." He replied simply. "So long as you behave yourself."

Far from reassuring her, this seemed to push the girl further into hysteria. Loki was at a loss as to what to do. He stared at the now puffy-eyed teenager and tried not to reveal the extent of his cluelessness.

He had expected the onslaught of emotion to assuage after a spell. His expectations in this regard were not met.

And so that is how Loki, son of Gods, ended up spending half an hour awkwardly consoling his young hostage.

* * *

Director Fury surveyed the six figures assembled around him. At least they'd all shown. He'd been concerned, initially. Would the Avengers reassemble if the world needed them? It would appear that they would.

Dr. Banner, Thor, Tony Stark, the Captain. Romanov and the Hawk. All of them present and ready to do their duty. Again.

"As per usual, Mr. Stark already knows most of this." Fury said. There was a collective groan and several people shot Tony dirty looks. "But I have called you here because definitive evidence has been compiled about Loki's whereabouts."

"So he's definitely back on earth?" Steve asked with that dopey vanilla look, his well-shaped American eyebrow quirking comically, as if he were still just an illustration on wartime posters.

Fury nodded, and all hell broke loose.

"How could you let him escape? How did that even happen?" Romanov rounded on Thor, who threw his muscly arms up defensively.

"The bridge was rebuilt with the power of the Tesseract. It is difficult to track the comings and goings of a sorcerer like Loki." He replied in his deep godly voice.

"I for one would question why you didn't clap him in irons and imprison him in some sort of magical eternal torture-hell." Tony chimed in. "The guy did try and kill us all."

"How dare you!" Thor roared. "He is of Asgard, we do not torture our own!"

"He nearly _killed us_," Romanov said empatically, Dr. Banner and Clint nodded in agreement.

The room became a cacophony of noise. Everyone was arguing amongst themselves as to who was to blame and what Loki's fate would be. Fury was silent, massaging his temples.

He surveyed the splintering group. _Back to square one_.

"People." He held his arms up. "This is not the time for fighting. We've narrowed Loki's location down to approximately two hundred focus areas."

"How is that progress?" Clint deadpanned. "Seems like we're no closer to catching that sorry sonofabitch than before."

"Before this new data came through there were millions of alternatives to consider." Dr. Banner said reasonably. "This has narrowed our focus enormously."

"But we need to be prepared for when we _do_ catch Loki." Fury explained. "Thus the recall of the Avengers."

"Kill him." The assasains replied immediately.

"He's my _brother_." Thor protested.

"Not what I was referring to," Fury clarified. "There are... other factors in play here. Extracting Loki is not going to be easy. Mr. Stark, if you will."

"We believe that Loki has attained another formidable contingent of Chitauri." Stark explained. "How he managed to swing that one, I don't know. It is likely that they are on location with him. Locating Loki isn't the problem – it's finding a way to extract him once we do."

"Great..." Dr. Banner said unenthusiastically. "Another impossible scenario guaranteed to end in violence."

"There's another problem." Stark said lightly, drawing another collective groan from the room's occupants. "He called me to talk with Pepper about something. It was pretty bizarre, even for a fruit loop like Loki. He pretty much said that he's got a teenage girl with him."

Everyone was baffled by this.

"Why, though?" Asked Romanov.

"I wouldn't trust him with a hard boiled egg, let alone a minor." That was Banner.

"Technically not a minor," Stark corrected. "But still undeniably creepy. Yes. Anyway, she's a potential hostage and that might make extraction all the more difficult. I wouldn't put it past Loki to use a human shield."

Fury decided to pull focus back to the matter at hand. "People. It's time to get training. We have work to do if we want to be in any shape to capture Loki and deal with the Chitauri."

"You've got it, boss." Stark said with false bravado. "Go Team Avengers, and all that. Que the training montage that comes along in the middle of every movie I seem to watch these days."

Yes, Fury reflected as he surveyed the room. It looked like he was back to square one with these people.

Apparently they'd learned nothing.

* * *

There was nothing quite like a good cry, I decided.

I lay sprawled out on the bed in the room I had chosen for myself, which was in no small part desirable because it was as far away from Loki's room as possible. I was emotionally exhausted and hardly had enough energy to sit up, but at least I had gotten some of the pent-up crazy out of my system.

Usually I'd make myself tea and take a long hot bath after such an emotional affair, but that wasn't an option here. There was no running water on the abandoned lot, and I didn't really want to leave my room in the fear that I would run into my captor again.

He'd been reasonably kind, I reflected, in light of the fact that he was a villanous sociopath. I'd made an effort to be polite in the wake of my breakdown, and he seemed to passingly appreciate this. His mind was clearly elsewhere, however.

So was mine. For the first time I really thought about my predicament. There hadn't been time before – I'd woken up on a beach with a strange man standing above me and had gotten caught up in his litany of crazy so fast that I hadn't even had time to be sad. To miss my family.

My heart contracted painfully, and though I didn't think it was possible, tears welled up again. _Fuck, I'm a sissy_.

I need a plan. A daring escape plan with catsuits and tripwires and explosives.

Well, maybe not quite that daring, but something of that ilk. Something tricksy.

* * *

In pleasantly surprising turn of events, it had come to Loki's attention that the Rookridge Inn had a functional library. It was a musty, spacious room with a high ceiling. Every surface was covered with several inches of dust, but with quasi-comfortable seating and adequate reading material it was still easily the best room in the establishment.

And so, that was where Loki found himself spending most of his time. He needed to pass the time until the Chitauri came through with the Staff of the Undying. Hopefully they would come soon, as he worried that the Avengers might strike before his own forces were assembled.

Loki was well aware of the girl lurking in the shadows in what she clearly thought was an inconspicuous fashion, even with a ponderous tome in hand. He didn't know why humans bothered trying to be discreet. In the end, no matter how much care they took, they all breathed too loud.

"Was there something you wanted, or are you simply here for the pleasure of my company?" He said with a smirk, not diverting his attention from the page. Persephone blushed and emerged from the shadow of the doorway.

"Can't a girl be here for both?" She tried weakly, apparently attempting to be charming.

_Interesting_. He thought. _It's gotten smarter in the last hour or so._

"I see you've decided to be civil." Loki surmised. "I must say I am glad. It makes things easier for the both of us."

"I understand that now." She replied carefully. "No harm will come to me so long as I do what you say."

_No harm will come for the next three years, at least._

"That is correct."

She smiled wanly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I was wondering if I get something to read."

"Help yourself," he said, "just don't disturb me."

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of it," she said, a little gushily. He glanced at her suspiciously, was she really attempting to _befriend_ him?

"You are a horrible actress," he informed her cooly, "but lets say for argument's sake that I'm convinced. So as to avoid conflict."

She blushed and nooded meekly. "I'll just grab my book and go, then." She said lamely.

"Don't go far," he said distractedly, returining to his book, "remember, if you run I will hunt you down and-"

"Cut out my tongue." She finished. "Yes. Okay. Got it."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the slight lateness, but hey, at least you haven't been waiting for four years like the _Sagrado_ crowd. They kinda hate me now. Till next time, lovelies!


	4. QualiTEA

**King of Fools**

**A/N:** Hey! Look! I updated!

**Adrienne Valentine**: Thank you for coming back! I am glad you like it – and hopefully I will have figured out exactly how the Avengers will fit in to the story (writing a bit blind here...).

**Julen**: Baha, it's because gore is always funny. And I'm glad he's not OOC, I keep on rewatching Thor to try and get his mannerisms down (and because Chris Hemsworth has like a zillion muscles. His muscles have muscles!).

**MelanietheGreat:** Naww! Thank you for the good faith! I'll aim to keep on writing not-horrible stuff. One can only try.

**HeRo-forever:** YES. WIN. I'm glad you think so because I spent a good amount of time editing the section where the Avengers assemble – freaking about whether or not it was accurate.

**ConfettiRiot**: Can I just say that I love your name? It makes me think of a violent troupe of clowns storming the CBD, intent on murdering all the city-folk. In a good way, though. Oh, yes, and thank you for your review! I personally am also interested to see how I will possibly be able to make their coupling both realistic and adorable.

**Seph7**: Tru dat, he's a tricksy bitch. Interestingly – Seph can short for "Persephone", so how bout that? The universe makes sense. Thanks for your review!

**Amber Incendia**: Yes! Smug and vain is what I'm going for!

**Black Rose Kali**: 20th reviewer! Good on you!

**Summary**: Loki and Persephone bond over tea. Stark considers an option involving Bruce Banner's other side. The Chitauri arrive with the Staff of the Undying. More throttling is afoot.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Quali-TEA**

In addition to having an acceptable library, the Rookridge Inn also had a functional kitchen area. I'd cleaned the layer of dust off all the appliances and had balanced out the wonky table with the clever use of a matchbox, seeing as it wasn't likely Loki would extend himself to doing such. He'd dissapeared for about an hour the night before and had somehow managed to get the building's water and power working in addition to obtaining some provisional supplies, so we were enjoying a cup of tea in the dingy kitchenette in almost-companionable silence.

Getting on with Loki was much like not getting on with Loki, sans the throttling. He smiled for no reason and in a sinister fashion, he often cut me off because he simply wasn't interested in my "human drivel" and he'd occasionally walk out of the room halfway through a conversation. I kinda feel like he should have had a moustache and a top hat, and a more maniacal laugh. And perhaps a catch phrase.

Despite his stereotypicaly villanous ways, I was finding that it was easy to tollerate the technically unpleasant man. Well, save one small concern.

He drank his tea without milk.

It was deeply offputting.

My tea was always strong, sweet and that perfect shade of russet that comes from adding just that extra dash of milk.

Black tea without sugar was an abberation, and he needed to be stopped.

"Is something bothering you?" His silky voice interrupted my mental tirade.

I considered my position before deeming it safe to reply. "You're doing it wrong."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"The tea." I gestured at his cup. "You're ruining it."

He flashed me an irriated look and then leaned back in his chair. "By all means," he gestured to the cup, "show me how it's done."

And so I did. I unceremoniously emptied his cup, seeing as he'd probably brewed it wrong to begin with anyway. I put the kettle on to boil and added three generous teaspoons of sugar to the now empty mug. I went in search of teabags.

"At least you got the right brand," I muttered as I found the box of Lipton black tea somewhere in the cupboard. "Always Lipton. Never Bushells, or heaven forbid, Dilmah. Fuck Dilmah."

He ignored my little rant, and I busied myself making the tea. I let the tea and the hot water settle for a moment, ensuring that it was suffiently strong, and then stirred and added that precise dash of full cream milk.

I set the cup back down in front of him and watched like a hawk as he took a sip. It might have been my imagination, but I was fairly sure his eyebrows quirked ever so slightly in pleasant surprise.

"Strong and sweet, just like the idea husband." I intoned with whatever wisdom I posessed as an eighteen year old kidnapee. "You have to let it rest for a moment or so, otherwise it'll be weak and watery."

His expression was one of curiosity. "How is it you know so much about tea?"

"I'm from Australia – Britain's younger brother. We know our tea." I said, not really wanting to explain the sentimentality of the drink to my captor. In truth, I had been making and drinking tea with my grandmother since I was a little girl. Cultural heritage had very little to do with my extensive knowledge of the best drink on god's green earth.

"Australia is a rather large nation known for it's strange wildlife, correct?" Loki inquired. Wow, I thought, he really is new around here.

"Well, if we want to generalise. Yes. But we also have a pretty kickass bridge." I said lightly.

"I see." Loki said, though he clearly didn't. "I thought your accent strange."

I smiled. "It is rather, isn't it?"

Loki took another sip, this one far less tentative. "Admittedly, this is a rather enjoyable beverage."

I grinned, taking the compliment. "Warms the cockles of your heart, my grandma used to say."

A slight smile, the first genuine one I'd seen him offer, graced the dark god's face. "She's not wrong."

I returned to the table and to my own mug of right in a world of wrong. "So, you're a god or something."

There was a flash of irritation in his eyes. "Or something. Yes."

"I've never met a god before," I said in what I thought was a light, conversational tone. "What's the deal with it? The whole deity thing?"

For whatever reason, he decided to humor me. He probably really liked talking about himself.

"I am Loki, said to be the God of mischief and lies. In reality I am an immortal from the realm of Asgard, or at least, I was raised there. I was told I was the son of Odin, but that was a lie." he said this bitterly, so I guessed that the wound was fresh.

"So whose son are you?" I asked blithely.

"Laufey." He said shortly. "King of the Frost Giants."

I blinked. "Well, that sounds like a fairly impressive credential to me."

He looked at me with cold eyes. "You're too kind." I sensed that was deeply sarcastic.

"I saw you on TV," I said hesitantly, "you almost levelled New York."

"Some old friends got in the way of that, regrettably," Loki said, the memory causing a shadow to cross his features. "That won't happen again."

How very menacing.

* * *

Dr Banner and Tony Stark were hard at work trying to narrow down Loki's location, to little avail.

"I think we should just let you hulk out when we find them." Stark said conversationally.

Dr Banner shot him a look. "You're not serious."

"No, really. They're likely in a secluded area, so why not? You'll get tired of indiscriminate destruction eventually and we'll come pick you up, ready with a fresh pair of pants. Only one who will be hurt is Loki and his space-minions."

"And the girl." Dr Banner said. "He's got an innocent girl with him and you really think I'd be okay putting her in danger like that?"

"We don't even know if he has a girl, really." Stark argued. "He's probably lying just to stop you."

"I dunno." Dr Banner shook his head, redirecting his attention to the screen. "Seems risky."

"Well, think on it." Stark said, watching his companion carefully. "It might be the only way."

* * *

_Maybe I can do this_, Loki thought to himself as he watched the human dutifully washing up. _Maybe I can stand it's company for the next few years._

He had initally thought that he'd have to resort to physical restraints. Or perhaps he'd have to be extra-charming, which frankly seemed like a lot of effort to go to for the measly human. This was better, he decided. The occasional kindess, a little chatter here and there, and in time he would hardly have to think about containing her. She'd be putty in his capable hands.

Plus, the tea had been delicious. There were benefits to her company.

She smiled very occasionally, but that suited him fine. It was those moments when she looked out into the distance with quiet longing, not knowing his gaze was upon her, that he saw a kind of haunting beauty in her features. She was undoubtedly a pretty girl, he knew, but distant. She had an undisciplined, wandering mind that went where normal people could not follow.

He tried to ignore the obvious sexual attraction, but that seemed futile. Plus, he would soon hold dominion over all humankind. He could be monstrously improper if he wanted, what could anyone do about it? He was the God of Mischief and she was a mere girl.

_Sex was a kind of mischief..._

He dismissed that particular course of action almost as soon as he had thought of it. A very bad idea, he concluded. _Give the mortal power over you and you'll regret it._

He was interrupted by the arrival of those he had anticipated. The Chitauri were not so numerous, but their package would tip the balance in his favor.

The tallest, a disgusting, gangrel creature, stepped forward and let the package fall to the floor. "Nineteen died for this."

Loki donned an expression of faint interest. "Really? How unfortunate."

He picked up the parcel gingerly, it hummed at his touch. He unwrapped it hastily, not bothering to give the Chitauri orders.

The staff was made of some sort of metal, unlike any he'd seen before. It felt like liquid to the touch and had runic rivulets carved into it, culminating at the tip to wrap around a diamond so clear it looked to be ice.

It more than hummed now. It buzzed.

"Nineteen-" Loki cut the Chitauri off by shoving the staff at his chest, the diamond breaking its alien skin and drawing bluish blood.

But the Chitauri Warlord had other concerns. He'd started to convulse the second the staff had touched him, he writhed in pain as the diamond grew brighter and brighter with what Loki could only assume was the light of a soul.

Eventually the Warlord's agony ended and he stood to meet Loki's gaze.

"Command me, Master."

Loki smiled. _What fun_.

* * *

The plan was simple, and had come to me in it's entirety after what I was deeming "The Tea Incident". Seduce Loki, make him trust me. If he was going to be ruthless and immoral I'd show him I was just as capable. I would not resign myself to being a jailors' pet. I would fight for my freedom, I'd trick him and show him that nobody messed with Persephone Jones. I was willing to get my hands dirty in order to outfox the God of Lies.

That being said, seducing Loki was easier than I thought.

All I'd really done was smile and bat my eyelids and he seemed to be putty in my hands. It was weird, because I was so socially awkward and just generally unsexy.

I leaned over towards him and gave him what I thought constituted a winning smile. "Loki." I said breathily, quietly hating myself for it. "I was thinking... It's really cramped in here. I wanted to go walking out in the clearing. Just to get some air." _And as soon as you turn your back I am going to run so far and fast there will be nothing but a cartoonish puff of smoke in my wake. _

Loki smiled that magnetic smile of his and leaned in very close to me. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck. Christ. This was working. This was actually working. Fuck, what am I doing? I can't breathe.

Then he spoke.

"If you think I am so abominably stupid that I would fall for your little game, you are sadly mistaken." He said quietly. "Did you really think it would work? You thought you could _seduce_ me? I'm the God of Lies and you thought I wouldn't be able to tell?"

I stepped back quickly, hitting my leg against the table as I did so. I winced in pain.

He laughed. "You pretty little idiot. You thought you could fool me. _Me_."

I didn't know what I could possibly say, so I said nothing. He stepped forward, and I stepped back, finding myself pressed against a wall.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He asked, caressing my face once again. "And we were getting along _so_ well. I'm dissapointed in you, Persephone."

His hand trailed down my cheek and fastened around my throat.

Not this again... Not the throttling thing.

He applied the slightest amount of pressure and leaned in to whisper. "I thought I was clear about the price of disloyalty. Apparently not."

"I hate you." I hissed, unable to stop myself. "I hate you, you narcissistic cretin, you motherfucking son of frost trolls-"

"Giants." He corrected in a low, dangerous voice.

"Not very tall for a giant, are you?" I spat back. "A couple inches and_ I'd _be taller."

He tightened his grip on my throat. "Careful, now."

I stemmed the tide of angry words, in no small part because it was rather difficult to speak with someone forcibly compressing your larynx on such a regular basis.

"Better." he smiled. He walked away, but looked back as he reached the door. "One more thing, sweetling. Insult me again, and it will be the last time you have a tongue with which to speak."

For what seemed like the umpteenth time my mouth dried up and I nodded meekly at the supervillian. For the umpteenth time, he smiled his unnervingly charismatic smile in response and turned to leave.

* * *

**A/N**: And that's all there is, there isn't anymore.

Until next week sometime.

**PS: **Feeling the chapters are somewhat cyclical. They get along, they don't, throttle, threat, endscene. I'll try and shake it up a little next time.


	5. Foolish Notions

**King of Fools**

**A/N**: I actually really feel I deserve props for the title of the previous chapter. Quali"TEA" - Quali"TY". Hilarious. Still laughing and it's been like two days since I thunked it. Thank you for the reviews – I find it hard to view my work with any kind of objectivity.

**CarnivalofRUST**: ARENT THEY THOUGH? I find it devestating that they aren't more popular. Poets of the Fall rock. I literally know _all_ of their songs. The only artist I've ever done that for before was Delta Goodrem. Listening to Sorry Go Round as we speak. As. We. Speak. *Fangasm*

**Kris**: Persephone loves you too! I don't know, I kind of tried to make her a character who represents us nerds. She's the strong-minded and occasionally brilliant nerdfighter I wish I was, opposed to the true blue Sue I'll never be.

**ANGELnDEVIL**: Wish: fulfilled. Checkmate.

**HeRo-forever**: You and me both, sister. You and me both. I am the Mayor of Smutsville.

**MelanietheGreat**: Sorry about the extended wait, bro. Promise I'll be better next time.

**Ju**: Cheers!

**Black Rose Kali**: Noted, and hopefully rectified in this latest installment! :)

**Lapasdouee**: Thank you thank you thank you! I was going for tensed, so I'm glad it comes across as such.

**Summary**: Loki tells a lie that isn't quite a lie. Persephone thinks of home and attempts escape, resulting in her accompanying Loki on a dangerous mission. Hilarity abounds. Rated A for Awesomeness.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Foolish Notions**

It had been a week or so since he'd taken in the despondent teenager, and Loki's patience was growing ever so slightly thin.

He didn't really remember what exactly had led up to that moment in time, but somehow he found himself embroiled in a fight with the girl, and before long his hands had once again found themselves wrapped around her throat. This time, however, it hadn't stopped her talking.

Maddening child.

"_Shut up_," he hissed, "silence, you insufferable little wretch!"

"I hate you!" She shouted, acting as if she hadn't heard him. Infuriating. She struggled against his grasp, which only cemented his resolve. "I hate you and I hate this place!"

"If not for me you'd be nothing more than a pretty corpse," he snarled, "you'd be _dead_. Not once have you ever shown even the slightest hint of gratitude for that. _I saved your life_."

"And for what?" She spat back, still struggling. "So you can throttle me like I'm a Simpsons character every other day? Why do you need me?"

_I need you so I can sacrifice you to the God of Souls as payment for my debt to him. This is a debt that I incurred attaining the tools I need to enslave the world, including everyone you've ever known or loved. But you shouldn't worry, It's likely you won't be alive to see that part of the plan come to fruition._

He sensed that this essential truth wasn't an option. She'd likely kill herself just to thwart him if she knew. Plus, it would only make her more determined to escape. He needed a solid lie. A motive, and fast.

_Also, what is a Simpsons character?_

"I took you because I wanted you." Is what he decided to go with. It was believable in view of the circumstances. "I am a God. I am the rightful King of Asgard. What does all of that mean if I can't take what I want?"

This answer obviously surprised Persephone, because she stopped struggling long enough for him to pin her against the wall. He kept a tight grip on both her wrists and held them above her head. This seemed to bring her attention back to her physically vulnerable state.

"_Wanted_ me?" She asked with what he sensed was true disgust.

He supposed he would have to play along with this physical attraction scenario now, seeing as she was buying it. Perhaps kiss her and send her the occasional predatorial look, all while maintaining emotional distance.

"Who wouldn't?" He said softly, bringing his face close to hers and trying to ignore her slightly parted lips. "You are a beautiful young girl and, for all the trouble you cause, you're certainly not stupid either. Any man would want you, but most men lack the conviction to take what they want. I am not most men."

The words came to him with unnerving ease, even considering that he was the God of Lies. _Emotional distance_, he reminded himself, _she's an idiotic child and you do not care for her in the slightest_.

Her expression was one of outrage, but at least she had swallowed the lie. "I'll never be yours."

He laughed, bringing his lips to hers hungrily. It seemed like the kind of thing an out-of-control sexual deviant with plans for world domination would do, and that was undoubtedly the role he would have to play with her.

What was unanticipated was the enjoyment the experience brought. It wasn't some idiotic life-chaging moment where he realised that he'd found a soulmate, but it still surpassed any other kiss he'd had. And, contrary to popular belief, there had been a few.

It was a rough kiss, but all the better for being so. She was warm and soft and desirable, and he had to admit to liking the idea of corrupting her a little. And despite having professed to hating him only moments before, she kissed back just as fervently. His hands became tangled in her hair, his lips assailed hers mercilessly and she did nothing to stop him.

Until she bit down hard.

The sudden pain caused him to jolt backwards. He cursed as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, and glowered at the unapologetic girl.

"I'm not some toy for you to play with," she snarled, "I'm a human being and it's time you treated me as such!"

He barely heard her words. He looked at the blood that had spilled onto his clothes, and then back at her. She was breathing heavily. Afraid, perhaps? No. There was defiance in her eyes, still. He would have to rectify that sometime soon.

When Loki next spoke he made sure to use his most sinister tone. "You are going to wish you hadn't done that." He walked towards the door, and as he did, Persephone sunk to the floor and touch her lips dazedly. Shock, he figured.

_Was it really so horrible an experience for her? _He thought to himself as he searched the inn for the Chitauri battlemaster. _Am I really so reprehensible?_

He realised what he was doing and quickly dismissed such thoughts. _At least she bought the lie. _He consoled himself._ That is what is important._

* * *

_You are an intelligent, strong woman, Persephone Jones, and you know how to get out of this._

No matter how many times I said it, I couldn't make the words stick. I was shaking, scared. Loki was insane and I was at his mercy.

I had to get out of here. Today, now. This very instant.

My room somehow managed to be cramped, musty, and bare simultaneously. But that made it more comfortable, in a way. Like a little nest. The bedspread was a worn patchwork quilt and the bedframe itself had poor suspension, meaning that I could feel lumps pressing into my back as I lay there. The windows were small and the curtains were permanently drawn, stuck there by the rust that had formed around the metal rings, so the lighting was bad too.

But it was small and safe and far away from Loki.

I watched the dust particles in the air swirl in that one narrow beam of sunlight that managed to permeate the room. I thought of the rough kiss Loki had given me and I felt a hollow sort of dread in my chest.

A plan was needed. I couldn't stay here.

I don't really know how I got past the door, it really was a miracle that I didn't run into any of Loki's intimidating henchmen. Rookridge Inn was surrounded by open fields, but those fields were closely fringed by forest. If I could get to the treeline Loki would have a damn hard time trying to find me.

Admittedly I might die in the wilderness due to a complete lack of navigational skills, but I figure if I manage to throw off my psychotic captor I'll just head back towards the road and hitchhike to civilisation.

Though with my luck, I'll probably end up in a serial killer's boot.

There was a chill in the air, but the sun was out. It as silent but for the distant sound of rustling leaves. Unnervingly silent. First I strode purposefully across the lawn, and, sensing that there was no pursuit, I broke into a run.

Never been one for running, but the adrenaline made me fast. I felt my heart thudding in time with my footpounds, my thighs started to burn before long. I could see the trees. They were so close.

There was a gold flash and all of a sudden I collided with something solid. I fell back onto the grass, but the object in my path didn't even flinch. I looked up, but the sun was in my eyes.

"I'm dissapointed in you, Persephone."

Dread clutched at my heart. Loki.

I waited for some kind of pain. I waited to be yelled at. Maybe this will be the end, even. Maybe he would just kill me now.

I screwed my eyes shut and waited for any and all of these things, but they never came.

I tentatively opened my eyes and saw an outstretched hand. Cautiously, I took it.

"Now you're all dirty from the fall," Loki said dissaprovingly, with the tone of a chiding mother. "Never mind, I would've needed to get you more clothes at some point anyway."

I couldn't even speak. I just looked at him dazedly. He surveyed me critically, as if waiting for me to do something interesting

"You know, I called you intelligent earlier." He said. "I might have to take that back if you insist on standing there and gawking at me like a simpleton."

I blink rapidly and nod. "Yes. Sorry. Um-"

"Save your excuses," Loki said carelessly. "Come back to the house. Make tea."

I felt so lucky to still be alive and unharmed that I complied without complaining. I brewed tea for myself and my captor, who sat at the wonky table with relative patience. When I set the mugs down and took a seat, Loki made no move to drink. He just looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I can see now that you're going to pose a problem."

I was terrified all over again. God, don't kill me.

"I'm sorr-"

"I'll have none of that." Loki said warningly. "Your disingenuous apologies are of no interest to me."

"Don't kill me." I plead. "Please. I'm sorry I bit you."

He laughed in a decidedly unnerving way. "Never fear. You'll survive the day, at least."

I nodded and tried to settle my racing heart. I took a long sip of tea, which scalded my tongue. I winced. Loki looked on critically.

"You really can't even take two steps without doing something stupid, can you?" Loki asked. "You've scraped your knees and you've kicked your toe more than once today already, and now you don't even have the requisite sense to judge whether or not a beverage is too hot to drink."

I shrugged. "I'm just a bit out of it, I guess. Faraway."

"That's true enough," Loki said, almost to himself. "You're always staringly longingly into the distance like some lovesick damsel."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked timidly, not wanting to upset the god.

It seemed it was Loki's turn to shrug. "It's neither good nor bad. It just is."

"I guess."

Loki was silent for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "Back to the matter at hand," he said, finally. "You're trouble."

"Yessir." I said with just the slightest inflection of sarcasm.

"Enough of that. Don't irk me." Loki said, waving my comment aside.

"Sorry."

"I had intended to leave you here, but clearly that's one of my less impressive notions. Can't have you running off on the Chitauri, they're just as likely to bring me your head as they are to recapture you safe and sound. And we can't have that."

"I appreciate the pseudo-concern." I chip in, deeming that Loki was calm enough to allow for a jibe or two.

"I'll have to bring you with me. There's no way around it." He said, sighing. "We'll get you some new clothes on the way."

"Where are we going?"

Loki smiles wide. "The island of Manhattan, my dear."

* * *

**A/N:** I had more, but I moved it to the next chapter so that you kiddies didn't have too long a wait. Plus, slightly cryptic note to end on. As always I say please and thank you to reviews, so ja :)


	6. We Be Pirates

**King of Fools**

_Ju_: Cheers!

_Veela Sophia_: You are too kind! I try really hard not to make Loki too OOC so I'm so glad this is your response. And writing on le iPad is a bitch, ne?

_Artemis0simetrA_: I like your use of the word premise! It's seriously underrated. And keep the cocoa safe at all costs! Bitches love cocoa. By the way, I've never understood the second 'o' in cocoa. Also, thank you very much and all that, it makes me smile to think I'm only sort of wasting my time online.

_Wickedchik500_: Kisses always do. Cheers!

_MelanietheGreat_: Thank you for your consistent patronage! Sorry for making you wait! This should be a good chapter though, hopefully.

_Haruchan_: I have kept writing, as per your instructions! Ta daaa! I have gratitude.

_LalaLola_: DEAR GOD I DID. Checkmate. Thank you for the enthusiasm!

**A/N:** This is my longest chapter yet! Proud of self! Also, this new image feature thing, should I indulge? Do some magic paint stuff? I've never been a designer but this could certainly be interesting if not hilarious.

* * *

**Chapter Six: We Be Pirates**

I'd actually never been to Manhattan. I'd never seen much of America, to be honest. I was on holiday in Los Angeles when Loki pulled me from the watery depths of Venice beach. After that we'd teleported and I hadn't even been aware that we were in the state of New York until he proposed that I watch him terrorise Manhattan.

Manhattan was nice. I liked urban sprawl, and New York was undoubtedly a cultural mecca. Too bad Loki was going to blow it up.

He had a staff with him. It was disturbingly magical looking and he had used it to blow up the padlock on the door to the roof of the Empire State Building. It was after hours and the elevators had been shut down.

"Nice Zappy Staff." I said conversationally, sitting on a ledge and letting my legs swing. True to his word, Loki had broken into a department store and allowed me to pick out some clothes. Consequently, I was saved from the worst of the evening's bracing chill by a snug pair of jeans and about six layers of assorted jumpers and cardigans. I'd jammed mittens onto my hands as well, but had resisted the urge to don the ever so slightly ridiculous matching beanie with patterning which may or may not have depicted little dancing elves.

Loki didn't respond to my comment, but instead chose to survey the night sky. I didn't know exactly what he was waiting for.

"It's cold." I said after a moment. The wind was howling and the air had an icy bite. Because we're up so high, I guess.

"How perceptive of you." Loki replied sardonically, not even bothering to glance my way. "Yes, it is cold."

"_Freezing_." I said emphatically.

"I don't feel it so much." He shrugged.

"Oh, because you're a mythical ice-thingie?"

"A frost giant," Loki replied tensely, "yes, technically I am. I would appreciate if you didn't bring that up."

"You must admit, it has its perks." I said, gesturing out at Manhattan. "You can enjoy the view without becoming a popsicle. Unlike me, who, y'know, is cold."

"Persephone." He said in a warning voice.

"Sorry."

Loki drew a ragged breath, and for the first time I was aware of all I had not seen before. Tension in his shoulders, palpable concern in his eyes. He was nervous, afraid even. Without really thinking I reached out and touched his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this." I said gently. He brushed my hand aside, not ungently, and walked closer to the ledge.

"Of course I do." He said with a sense of numbness. "This is all I _can_ do, can't you see? This is my path. I chose it, I want it."

"Okay, then." I sighed. "Let's blow up Manhattan."

He turned to me and smiled.

It was in that moment that I realised just how utterly out of control the situation was. I smiled back anyway and take his outstretched hand, letting the chaos unfold.

* * *

Things were literally falling to pieces in front of me, tonnes of stone being blown sky high and big billowing smoke clouds blocking out the little moonlight I was afforded. It was all noise and mayhem and wanton destruction.

And I hated to admit it, but it was kind of exhilarating.

I couldn't help the breathless laugh that escaped me as Loki effortlessly destroyed a national monument (hey, it wasn't my country) with his Zappy Staff. He shot me a curious look and his mouth curled into a mischievous smile.

"Want a turn?" He grinned, extending hand to offer me the weapon. I shook my head mutely, not quite ready for that level of depravity.

He shrugged and returned to the task at hand. "More fun for me, then."

He sent a blast towards a nearby building which burst into spark and flame upon impact with the glass exterior. It was brilliant, like a firework.

"You know, sneaking onto the roof of the Empire State Building after hours is a felony." Came an overly-assured voice.

Loki smiled before turning to meet the figure. I was taken aback by the sight that greeted me, a man of iron flanked by two incredibly well built figures.

I'd heard about the Avengers a little, of course. Their antics last year had been all over the news. Captain America was in fine form, and I had to admit I was fascinated. I'd written a paper about American patriotism for university which had featured him heavily. The other notable figure was a broad, gold haired man with clothes not unlike Loki's. He was frankly rather beautiful.

Loki smiled coldly. "We meet again."

"Brother," said the gold haired one, "I do not want to lose you in this pointless war, but you are making the matter difficult."

His brother? Wow. Those were some fucking excellent genes.

"Related?" I asked incredulously, looking back and forth between the two. "_Seriously_?"

"The girl," the Iron Man said with faint surprise. "Wow. She's real and she talks and everything."

"She never stops." Loki said wryly. I ignore the insult.

"You're _really_ related?" I asked Loki.

"Not technically." Loki said with grit teeth. "Please shut up."

"There are two ways we can do this," Captain America said, "you can fight us, lose, and get hauled off to SHIELD headquarters with an abundance of scrapes and bruises. Or, you can surrender peacefully."

"Personally, I'm hoping you decide to get your ass kicked." Iron Man said.

I turned to look at Loki and noticed with a certain degree of astonishment that his Zappy Staff was nowhere to be seen. It was like it had vanished into thin air. Or thick air. I'd never really understood the turn of phrase 'thin air'. How does thin air differ from normal air? Can things not vanish in places with a denser atmosphere? Can-

My mental diatribe was cut short by Loki's interrupting voice.

"Normally I'd put up a bit of a fight, but I have a young lady to think about." Loki said politely. "I'd hate for her to get hurt in the process of what I'm sure would have been a thrilling brawl."

"Wise choice." Captain America said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Iron Man said, turning to me.

I blinked. "Persephone."

Iron Man turned to the gold-haired man, "Is that like, daughter of Demeter, Persephone? Or just a kid with a fruity name?"

"The latter, Man of Iron." The gold-haired man said confidently. "She is not of Asguard, nor any other fantastic realm."

"Human, then." Captain America surmised.

"Yes. Just a fruity name, as you say."

"Miss," Captain America turned back to face me, "you're going to have to come with us."

* * *

SHIELD headquarters hadn't changed since Loki's last visit. He was in the same impregnable suspended cell with the same nondescript guards out front. Like they'd pose a threat if he really wanted to escape. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

But Persephone couldn't be aware of that. She'd give him away.

She stood on the other side of the glass. The temperature inside SHIELD HQ was perfectly neutral so a few layers of clothing had been shed, leaving her in her jeans and a clingy blue sweater. Her kind brown eyes were locked on him, appraising.

"You're in a fishbowl." She finally said.

He paused. "I'm stuck here."

"Cry me a river." She deadpanned.

He smirked. "Cruel girl."

"I'm not cruel at all." She frowned.

He remembered her breathless laughter on the rooftop at seeing the destruction he'd caused. The irony of her words brought a smirk to his face.

"Oh, but you are." He said. "You're a great deal darker than you let anyone see, aren't you? You crave power, as I do. The power to bring chaos."

"You're a neurotic freak, has anyone ever told you?"

"You speak bravely now, when I'm behind unbreakable glass. But remember, sweet thing, that I won't be in this cell forever." Loki promised darkly.

"I spose not." She said. "But by the time you get out I'll be in the wind. They'll send me home."

"Are you certain of that, my dear?" Loki smiled. "Has there been any talk of that nature? Any heartfelt promises to return my little bird to her little nest?"

A shadow of doubt crossed her face.

"There hasn't?" He guessed. "Pity."

"They'll send me home," she repeated, this time with a quiver of uncertainty in her voice. "They have to."

"You owe me a debt." He reminded her. "I saved your life. Whatever else has happened, that still rings true."

She paused for a moment, troubled. "But you'll hurt people if you get out."

"I promise I won't." Loki said without missing a beat. "I'll give you my word."

"Because that's worth so much and all."

"I'll give you a bargaining chip," he responded, "something precious of mine so that you'll know I mean what I say."

"Like what?"

"I'll give it to you when I'm free." He said vaguely, racking his brain for some semi-precious doodad that he could pass off as being important enough to convince her she could force him into toeing the line.

"I have no reason to trust you." She said.

"I saved your life." He reminded her once more. "Now it's your turn to save mine."

There was a pregnant silence. Persephone frowned at Loki thoughtfully, clearly struggling with the moral dilemma. "I 'spose I can't ignore that."

"No." He agreed. "You cannot."

She shrugged. "There's not much I can do, really. I'll try to help, but you have to promise to send me home when all this is done."

He smiled, the lie coming to him easily. "I promise."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Say nothing," he instructed her calmly, "nothing about where we've been staying, nothing about anything you've seen. I won't be able to bargain with Fury if you give all my chips away."

"Okay." She nodded uncertainly, "I'll say you never told me anything, which is kinda true anyhow."

"Don't mention the Chitauri." He said firmly, examining her face for any trace of a lie. "Promise."

"Okay," she said, "I promise I won't give the game away."

There was only honesty in her big brown eyes, a fact which was frankly surprising to Loki. She smiled at him again, a little nervously, and then walked away.

* * *

No one had really told me where I was supposed to be, so I pretty much just wandered around SHIELD HQ until some stern looking soldiers escorted me to some kind of lab.

The famous Tony Stark, who I had met as Iron Man, was in the lab along with another guy called Dr. Banner. Apparently they were my babysitters for the time being.

"You must be starving." Dr Banner said gently, passing me some sort of museli bar. "Here."

"Not really," I said casually, shrugging. "I ate a few hours ago."

"He fed you, then?" Stark said appraisingly. "Interesting."

"Yeah, and every couple days he takes me for a walk. Sometimes I have to take a flea bath, but it's not all bad." I retorted sardonically. "And there were dog treats, and-"

"Okay, we get it," Dr Banner said, hands in the air defensively, "wow, teenagers really are sarcastic these days."

"Oh, yes, kids these days." I said coldly. "We're so carefree and immature. I'm legally an adult, you know. I vote."

"I like her," Stark said cheerfully, "she's mean."

"Am not!" I said defensively.

"A little bit," Stark informed me, "in a funny, edgy kind of way."

"Thanks." I responded dryly. "I need a drink."

"Eighteen." Dr Banner reminded her.

"Where I come from, the drinking age _is_ eighteen."

"Well, this is America."

"These are international waters," I corrected him, gesturing out a window to the deep blue sea below. "We be pirates, and pirates get rum."

"Cheers to that," Stark said, producing a flask from his pocket and offering it to me. "How do you feel about vodka, in lieu of rum?"

"Pretty darn good," I said, taking a long swig in spite of Dr Banner's protests. "Oh, yes, that's a good burning feeling."

"There's such a thing as a good burning feeling?" Dr Banner asked wearily.

"You've clearly never been alone with a bottle of Jack Daniels." I said. "Admittedly, neither have I."

"Why bring it up then?"

I shrugged. "For the sake of comedy?"

"What's your full name, kid?" Stark asked, taking back the flask and downing a substantial amount at once.

"Persephone Jones."

Tony Stark, billionaire and superhero, typed my name into one of his overly complicated interfaces and up popped an image of me that I can't say I ever recall having taken.

"College girl?" Stark asked, scanning the suspiciously ample amount of information that graced the screen.

"Arts student." I shrug. "I read. I talk. I have no job prospects."

"How does an Australian arts student get into the company of a guy like Loki?" Dr Banner asked.

I shrugged. "He kidnapped me."

"He kidnapped you?" Dr Banner repeated incredulously.

"Just a little."

"Oh, well, that's okay then." The doctor replied sarcastically.

"Admittedly he also saved my life," I explained.

_Don't tell them anything_. Loki's voice came to mind, unbidden.

"Really?" Stark asked. "I bet that's an interesting story."

"Not really," I said, cursing my foolishness in saying too much, "I was drowning; he liked me so he saved me, end of story."

"Aren't Australians supposed to be good swimmers?" Stark asked.

"I _am_," I said heatedly, "I was unfamiliar with the beach, is all. I didn't know where the stronger currents were."

"Bet you're really grateful for Loki's act of kindness," Stark pushed.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms in a way which certainly wasn't at all childish.

"She's _eighteen_," Stark said a little mockingly, pointing at her, "she _votes_."

"And drinks." I muttered. "The drinking part is important."

A voice boomed over the futuristic PA system. "_Bring the girl to detention. We're going to have a little chat with_ _Loki_."

"Looks like you're about to meet Director Fury." Stark said, clapping me on the shoulder. "You'll like him, he's painfully serious."

* * *

Nick Fury was escorted into the room with a security detail which Loki couldn't help but think was a little excessive. Persephone trailed along in his wake. All twenty soldiers were promptly dismissed upon entry, and Fury then proceeded to pace back and forth in front of Loki's cell. Persephone stood in place a few feet behind him.

"You're going to tell me what your plan is." Fury said with cold certainty. "You're going to tell me where the remaining Chitauri are, and you're going to tell me what that business in Manhattan was really about."

"Am I?" Loki asked amusedly, "and how do you propose to get me to, ah, _fess up_?"

"It's simple really," Fury said calmly, abruptly grabbing Persephone by the arm and putting a gun to her head. "Tell me or I shoot the girl."

_Damn_.

Cold dread filled him. If Persephone died all would be lost. He'd be unable to fulfil his side of the bargain and the God of Souls would own him forever. More than that, he was stricken by the look of pure horror that crossed her face. She looked at him pleadingly, and his heart wrenched painfully.

"Loki," she said, wide eyed. "Please, please don't let him kill me. Tell him what he needs to know."

"Listen to her, Loki." Fury intoned coldly. "I know you know about the blood on my hands. Don't doubt that I'll shoot."

"I just want to go home." She repeated nonsensically, turning her attention to Fury. "Please, just send me home. I didn't do anything, I promise. He _took_ me..."

Fury ignored her. "One."

All he could see was her face, the terror on her eyes. He didn't want to see her pain. No, he thought, she's payment, and nothing more. You don't care about her pain.

"Two."

"Loki, please!"

"Three-"

"STOP!" He yelled, at the very last second, slamming his fist up against the glass. Persephone was gasping, relief flooding her features.

"Oh my god," she gushed, clutching her chest as Fury lowered the gun. "Oh my god. Fuck."

Fury was smiling.

Damn, he thought. He'd been outwitted by an irascible fool whose most original idea was to don an eyepatch. He'd been played. He'd revealed his weakness.

"I'll tell you what you need know, on the condition that you give me the girl, alive." Loki said coldly.

"Deal." Fury said. "She can share your cell. After you cancel your evil plans, whatever they are, and tell me the location of the remaining Chitauri."

"I've always fucking hated Norse mythology." Persephone said furiously, to nobody in particular. "Fucking hammers and outdated sensibilities about abducting people and horrible fashion and-"

"Enough of that, love." Loki said firmly. "You're alive and well, stay silent and that will remain the case."

She gave him a look of mingled loathing and gratitude, and heeded his words.

"First question..."

* * *

"Last time I checked, I didn't sign up to shoot innocent teenagers." Banner said furiously.

"I didn't shoot her." Fury replied calmly, holstering his gun. "Nor was I going to."

"No, you just scared her half to death!"

"I did what had to be done." Fury said darkly. "Loki folded. It worked."

"I for one would like to know why," Stark chimed in, "we've seen that guy kill indiscriminately. I don't buy that he's saving this girl because he has a bit of a crush. There has to be more to the story."

"I agree. It's fishy. _She's_ fishy." Romanov said darkly.

"She's like _ten_," Banner argued. "What's her diabolical plan? Steal all the crayolas?"

"She's far too sympathetic towards Loki," Romanov retorted, "You can't ignore that."

"Maybe, but are we really going to detain an innocent kid?" Banner argued. "Think about what you're saying."

"If we let her go, we lose any hold we have over Loki." Fury said firmly. "This is bigger than the safety of one person. Loki will kill people in droves given half the chance. People younger and more innocent than this girl. It's our job to keep them safe."

"I will not be party to this." Banner said, shaking his head.

"Suit yourself." Said Fury carelessly. "Captain, I want to double the security detail on Loki. I don't think he's stupid enough to risk the punishment for escaping, but maybe the girl's presence will give him a sense of false confidence. I don't want any casualties."

"I'll see to it personally, sir."

"Why are we giving him exactly what he wants?" Stark persisted. "He wants the girl within his grasp so he can escape with her in tow. Why put her within his reach?"

"Because Loki might be a tight-lipped sonovabitch, but I bet this girl will inadvertently give something away, if we listen long enough." Fury said.

"Aha." Stark's eyes lit up. "Spiffy. Very super-spy of you, Director."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Fury said tiredly. "Everyone, back to work. We have a supervillian to combat."

"And a defenceless child to terrorise," Banner added under his breath.

Fury gave him a flat glare. "Indeed."

* * *

**A/N**: See! I make good on my promises eventually!


	7. Dramatic Capitalisation

**King of Fools**

**A/N**: So I've had exams, thus the notable absence from . But they're done now and I slept for a day or so and now I'm doing the writing thing. SO SORRY for the wait. I've been writing a Walking Dead fic and the exams were really soul crushing and I drank too many margaritas and this all contributed to a belated and shorter-than-usual chapter. More soon. Much love.

**Black Rose Kali**: I did feel that chapter six was very different in tone to the others, and that such a sudden change of pace might be jarring for readers. Will try and stabilise in future. Again, you're a doll!

**ME**: Yes I am, sirrah. Yes I am.

**Caffieneasaur**: Love your name. So. Much. I audibly laughed when I saw it and thus drew the stares of passerbys (I write in coffee shops, mostly). Rock on with the bacardi, but I had a kickass margarita last night and I'm proclaiming it my new favorite drink. Specially with salt around the rim. Delish.

**Wickedchik500**: Ah, we all love Bruce. Don't worry, he's a worthy segue. You will see what happens next right… now… And cheers!

**Guest**: Unique is a good word! Thank you!

**The Amazing**: Shall shall shalll! Sorry for the long wait, bro.

**AviatrixAmelie**: I promise I will, thanks for your review :)

**Darklight247**: I updated, perhaps not in a timely manner, but still! Thanks man x

**Apples1024**: Aw, thats so nice! Hopefully this week pleases you!

**MagicalElf73**: Thank you! And welcome to the Bunnysphere!

**VeelaSophia**: DUDE THANK YOU. I was really worried about getting Steve in character in particular, cause, y'know, I actually don't give a shit about Steve usually. Bruce is my guilty pleasure, Loki is by far my favourite character, but I just can't bypass dear Dr. Banner. And I've been using the Persephone name for characters for years, I don't know why but I adore it and I think it really tends to fit the kind of heroines I create. So I'm with you on the Seph love. You've been so supportive throughout and I just can't thank you enough!

**The Lady Clouds**: I have to admit that the Crayola line was a stroke of rare genius on my part. I'm so glad my brand of black humour is appreciated! And I'm glad she seems relatable, I try really hard to convey a sense of non-sueness. Of vulnerability, and the like, without having her be a weepy pushover. I love your penname by the way!

**Larissa Lahn Ann**: I applaud your commitment in reviewing as you go, I must admit I am lax in doing so for the writers I follow. Good on you! I like your quip about being burdened with glorious purpose/an eighteen year old. Made me laugh. She's not the Greek myth person, at least not at this point, it was actually completely coincidental! I use this name for a few stories and the whole Greek mythology god thing didn't really click until about chapter four. The throat thing: he just _seems_ like a strangler, y'know? Plus, I feel like it would be hard for me to build a romantic relationship between the two of them if he like, bicycle kicked her or socked her in the jaw. Strangling seemed more… delicate. Thank you for the review(s)!

**Summary**: Captivity continues. Banter ensues.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: **Dramatic Capitalisation**

"So, thanks for asking them to put me in here _with_ you," I said, voice laden with sarcasm.

"You're quite welcome, dear." Loki replied, nonchalantly. "They've remodelled since my last visit, the glass is now twice as unbreakable, I'm told."

"It's a quality establishment, to be sure." I play along. "My other room had a bed, but, y'know, whatever. This works too."

He looked at me with those icy eyes. "You are as gracious as you are beautiful."

It took me a moment to process whether or not he was calling me ugly, by which time Steve, or as I had been calling him, El Capitano, had approached the glass.

"Do you mind keeping the lovers' quarrel to a minimum?" He asked with a strained voice.

"Quarrel? Whatever could you mean? Persephone – do you have any notion of what the good captain is talking about?" Loki asked in a smooth but undeniably passive-aggressive voice.

"I'm sure I don't," I replied sourly, giving Loki the evil eye. "We are the picture of marital bliss."

His smile wore thin, but he maintained his composure. "That we are, sweetling. That we are."

Captain America groaned and moved away from the glass, retaking his seat by the door with all sixteen of our guards.

First checking to see if the Captain was looking, I nudged Loki with my foot. "Hey!" I whispered. He glanced up, eyebrow quirking quizzically.

"Yes?"

"What's the plan?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"The plan is none of your concern, sweetling." He replied, equally quiet. "You leave everything to me."

"Of course, _dear_." I mutter sarcastically. "Leave it all to you, _sweetling_."

His expression became all the more curious, and he beckoned for me to come closer. I crawled forward a little, trying not to draw the eye of our vigilant guardian. He leaned forward, which seemed a tad unnecessary, and whispered in my ear.

"I am growing tired of the unrelentingly poor attitude, Persephone."

I shivered, but tried to keep my composure. "Well, I'm tired of constantly being on the precipice of death, but you don't hear me bitching."

"I do, actually," Loki shot back, "loudly, incessantly."

"Fuck you." I retort, not really able to come up with anything better.

"Fuck _you_." He said, his eyes alluding to a whole other meaning of the phrase. I blush and turn away, leaning back against the glass and drawing my knees to my chin.

"You're so mean," I say tiredly, still avoiding eye contact.

It seemed for a moment that Loki was going to respond, but then he lapsed into silence, and stayed in such a state for many hours.

* * *

Loki had a number of concerns weighing on his brilliant mind, some of which had no business being there.

For instance, he spent an inordinate amount of time trying to discern why Dr. Banner had taken such an interest in the well-being of his young charge.

It had started with The Visit. The Visit which lived in infamy, and was correspondingly capitalised for dramatic effect.

Loki reflected on the event. In reality he sulked over it, but Loki was a god, and gods didn't sulk. They pondered.

Dr. Banner had entered detention warily. This was understandable, given that the room was originally built with him in mind. Loki had watched him like a hawk, waiting for the inevitable swipe that was coming his way. Doubtless the Doctor was here for information.

"Persephone," Bruce said gently, "how are you doing?"

Loki blinked, looking from Persephone to Bruce, and then back again. He didn't know what this was, but he knew with terrible certainty that he didn't like it.

"Mm fine." Persephone replied sleepily. It was hard to tell what the time was supposed to be in detention, there were no windows, so sleep came sporadically. "Bored, uncomfortable, but fine."

"I'm sorry this has happened to you," Bruce said kindly, "Tony wanted me to tell you he's sorry too. We're not the bad guys, though maybe it doesn't seem that way right now."

Loki knew he needed to intervene. "What a talented liar you are, Dr. Banner."

"I didn't come here to talk to you, Loki." Bruce said in a strained voice. "I just wanted to check in, see if your young friend needed anything. You were inconsiderate enough to kidnap her, seems like the least I can do."

"How gracious," Loki replied coldly. "She's fine."

"I wasn't asking you," Bruce said coldly.

"And apparently nobody's asking me," Persephone said from her spot on the floor, glaring at both of them haughtily. "You've both done an excellent job of forgetting I'm here throughout your scathing back-and-forth. Congratulations."

"Sorry," Bruce said.

"Don't apologise to her," Loki snapped, "she's not yours to apologise to."

"_Excuse_ me?" Persephone said incredulously, "whose exactly am I then? Not yours, surely."

"Please shut up, sweetling," Loki said tensely, without even glancing her way.

Persephone glared at him, but obliged. This quiet hatred was a kind of progress when contrasted with previous versions of loud, vehement hatred, he supposed.

Dr. Banner gave Persephone one last look, "Kid, you let me know if there's anything I can do."

And then he was gone.

The Visit was as brief as it was infamous. And there Loki sat, in his cell, still thinking about it hours later.

* * *

Persephone was clearly restless. He doubted she'd ever had to sit so still for so long in all her life. He found himself curious about what that life entailed. He told himself it was because he too was bored senseless.

"What is it you do with your time usually?" He asked. "I can only presume it's not this."

Persephone blinked, her doe eyes displaying confusion. "Um... all kinds of stuff, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

He gestured around at the empty cell.

"Oh." She said. "Right. Well, I like to read. And I like the Lord of the Rings... um..."

Loki frowned. "I am unfamiliar with this lord, have we met?"

Persephone laughed a silvery laugh. "No. He's like the Loki of a fictional place called Middle Earth. Name's Sauron."

Loki nodded as if this made sense to him. "Continue."

"I dunno. Mostly I just sit around and think about stuff. About being elsewhere."

"And what are your feelings towards Dr. Banner?" He asked. She appeared surprised by the question.

She wrinkled her nose. "Ew. He's old."

He relaxed. Of course. He's old. He had nothing to fear.

_How old is too old?_ The question sprung to mind. _Am I too old?_

_Well, yes. _Replied another voice. _You're a god. You've lived more than a hundred human lifetimes. If Dr. Banner is old, you are prehistoric. _

"So... what do you do?" She asked. "Y'know, when you're not plotting world domination."

"I cause trouble," he replied simply. "God of Mischief."

"Ah, right," she nodded, "I forgot. So, no hobbies?"

"Not really," he said, "I had duties to occupy me before, as a Prince of Asguard."

"_Prince_?" Her eyebrow quirked upwards. "_Prince_ Loki?"

"Yes," he replied testily. "I was a prince. I am the rightful king, also, if you remember."

"Oh, I fear I have been monstrously improper, my lord," Persephone grinned, jumping to her feet and curtseying in the most ostentatious of ways. "I was unaware that I was standing in the presence of one so eminent, so regal, so-"

"Shut up."

"Of course, _my liege._.."

"I've strangled you before, dear," he reminded her tiredly.

She grinned and sat back down. "True."

"Try and get some sleep." He instructed her.

"Okay," she yawned. "Mm tired anyway."

He let his gaze flicker to her one last time before he allowed himself to dose off. She'd turned onto her side and had used her arms as a pillow of sorts. A stray strand of gold hair hung in front of her face, blowing back and forth as she breathed.

It was annoyingly adorable. Perhaps tomorrow he would cut off all her hair. Then she wouldn't be so pretty.


	8. Interrogations and Dreams

**King of Fools**

_**By The Bunnies Will Kill Us All**_

_**A/N**_: So firstly I'd like to say thanks for all the exam well-wishing. My results were good so I am happy and consequently in a writin' mood. I love how I'll have a chapter which is roughly 1,500 words long, and then I'll write my responses to the reviews and it'll end up bringing the word count to 2,500. You guys are the best method of padding I've come across in all my eighteen years. See the end of the chapter for those.

Also, heeding the influx of Bruce love, I've given you a teaspoon of his sweetness.

And also again, I am really sorry for the time it took to get a new chapter up. The following weeks are likely to be slow.

If you like Harry Potter, **please** read this fic: **www. fanfiction s/8329403/1/Pride_and_Prejudice**  
It's a take on Pride and Prejudice. It's PercyOC, but there's plenty of Oliver too. I'm really really proud of it, so give it a go if you would.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** **Interrogations and Dreams**

I had been temporarily removed from captivity to be interrogated by Dr. Banner. The notion of him being able to intimidate anyone was laughable to me. Still, it was nice to stretch my legs.

He poured me a glass of water, looking somewhat uncomfortable with the current set-up.

"I need to ask you some questions, Persephone." He said. "I apologise if some of them seem a little repetitive."

I remembered my promise to Loki not to tell SHIELD anything. I smiled at Dr. Banner and nodded. I'd have to tread carefully.

"Shoot."

"How did you come to meet Loki?"

I considered my words carefully before answering. I'd already given away some information about the manner of our meeting. I kept it simple. "He saved my life."

"Where? When?"

"A few weeks ago, I think... I was at Venice Beach and I was drowning. He pulled me from the water and took me somewhere else." Surely these facts weren't significant enough to get Loki in trouble... I couldn't just _not_ answer. He mightn't be afraid of being criminally charged with obstruction, but I certainly was.

"Where did he take you, Persephone?" Dr. Banner asked, concern in his voice.

Loki wouldn't want me to tell them about Rookridge, I knew. So I lied.

"I don't know. He never said, and I was inside the whole time."

"There isn't anything you remember?" He pressed. "No sounds? Like cars, maybe?"

"I don't know." I said, worried that answering one way or another would narrow down our location. "Maybe."

"And you were there against your will?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Well..." I paused, contemplating whether or not I should lie. "No."

"You were there willingly?"

"Yes."

"Look, I know you're scared," Dr. Banner said, removing his glasses and setting them down on the table. "But nobody is going to hurt you for telling the truth. You told Tony Stark and I that he had kidnapped you."

"Well, yeah," I backtracked, "I guess that was the case at first."

Dr. Banner sighed. "What happened to you, Persephone?"

"I think," I paused, "you see, I think what happened is I got kidnapped by the God of Mischief and I think he kind of _likes_ me."

"_Likes_ you?" Dr. Banner repeated flatly.

"Yeah, I mean, it's weird," I said, unable to stop myself from smiling a little, "but it works."

"Persephone," Dr. Banner said gently, "it does not work. It _can't_ work."

"Why not?" I asked defensively, my smile dissapearing.

"Because he's effectively an evil, immortal serial killer and he's hell bent on destroying your world?"

I blinked. "Oh." But he promised he wouldn't, I reminded myself. He promised and I can trust him.

"He's also too old for you." Dr. Banner added, with all the seriousness of an older brother. "It's not _technically_ illegal, but that doesn't make it right."

I bristled at this. "_That_ isn't any of your business."

He sighed again. "Look, I can't make you talk, nor do I have any desire to. So if you don't have anything to add, I'm afraid we're going to have to show you back to your cell."

I glared at him, despite the knowledge that none of this was really Dr. Banner's fault. "I have nothing else to say."

* * *

"Well done," Loki said lightly upon hearing my recount of events, "you gave away very little. A good thing they went so soft on you."

"Soft?" I replied incredulously. "He was _mean_."

"Please," Loki scoffed, "they could sent in Fury, Romanov, Barton... instead they sent in the kindly Dr. Banner. They're building up to a more intensive kind of interrogation, mark my words."

I shivered. "The next person I talk to is going to hurt me?"

A curious expression crossed Loki's face. "Nobody is going to hurt you, sweetling."

I smiled and blushed a little in spite of myself. "So you have a plan?"

Loki's eyes glinted. "Yes, sweetling. I have a plan. We're leaving right this moment."

"You can do that? Why didn't you break us out of here first thing?"

"Because I needed to allow time for the Avengers to pity you. They need to see you as a victim, otherwise how can you hope to survive?" Loki said rhetorically, rising to his feet. "Behind me, if you please."

I obeyed, apprehensive and partly curious to see what he would do. Loki flexed his fingers, and in them appeared the staff. It's appearance was so sudden, it was like I had blinked.

"You can summon it?" I asked.

He smiled. "It is bound to me forever, and thus we cannot be separated by the physical."

I blinked. "Cool."

It was then that Captain America noticed we had risen to our feet. Our guard detail was just him at the moment, as the other thirteen soldiers had been temporarily relieved of their duties and had not yet been replaced.

"Hey!" He yelled, noticing the staff all too late.

Loki threw the staff – physically threw it, and it soared through the glass as if it were just a hologram – and it hit the Captain squarely in the chest. It bounced to the floor.

It didn't actually look like any damage had been done to the patriotic hero. He looked up dumbly.

I groaned. "Good shot," I muttered sarcastically.

Loki's eyes flickered to mine in amusement. "Captain, the door, if you please."

Amazingly, the illustrious and usually morally scrupulous Steve Rogers obliged. He walked over to the control panel like a man possessed, and typed in a few commands.

The doors opened. Loki stepped out with an air of casual superiority that made me want to hit him a little. I followed meekly.

"He is under my control, now," Loki explained to me calmly, walking towards one of his former enemies.

"The staff?" I inquired. He nodded.

"Captain," he addressed Steve, "I have disabled the cameras in this room, so that nobody might see what just transpired. You will continue on with SHIELD as usual. If asked, I overpowered you. They must trust you, for when the time comes, I will need you to spill all of their darkest secrets. Do you understand, Captain Rogers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now," Loki continued, businesslike, "where is Jane Foster?"

I shot him a curious look.

"Oberon Observatory, it's a secure facility in the middle of the Nevada Desert."

"Thank you, Captain Rogers, this has been most helpful." Loki said lightly. "Persephone, take my hand."

I haltingly took his outstretched hand. And, as if I had merely blinked, I found myself in the kitchen back at Rookridge.

* * *

We'd been back for a few hours, but Loki still wasn't answering my questions. He was sitting at the table, muttering under his breath. The staff was still doing that unnerving glowing thing.

"Tea?" I asked awkwardly from the doorway.

He looked up in mild surprise. "Yes, please."

I obliged, going about the routine that I had become so accustomed to. It calmed my nerves a touch, to be doing something familiar. I considered how I might breach the awkward topic I had come here to discuss.

"So..." I said falteringly. "I'm not home."

Loki's response was short. "No."

"You said-"

"The situation," Loki interrupted, giving me a warning look, "has become somewhat more complicated, sweetling. I hold to my word, I shall send you home, and I will not hurt anyone you love. But you must give me time."

I looked at him, my face twisting a little from the sting of this little betrayal. "That's not what you promised before." I said in a small voice.

He looked exasperated, and oddly moved for some reason. "Are you unhappy, sweetling?"

I nodded, trying to keep my expression neutral. I could feel tears welling in the very corners of my eyes. Would I ever be allowed to go home?

"I am sorry for that," he said with uncharacteristic gentleness, "truly, I am. You must tell me how I can make things up to you. I wish to see you content during your stay with me. I know the context of our meeting was unconventional, but I do not wish you unnecessary pain. If you recall, I took you in because I was strangely fond of you."

I recalled our kiss with some trepidation and a hint of what I could only call exhilaration. I nodded.

"Okay," I said haltingly, "I will stay with you for a while longer, then."

"Thank you, sweetling." Loki said with some relief.

"I have one more question, though." I added.

Loki shot me an irritated look. "Fine."

"What are you going to do with Jane Foster?"

Loki smiled, and I knew it couldn't mean anything good.

"Miss Foster is a familiar friend of my dear brother's. She would be a useful ally."

"You're going to zap her?" I asked astutely, motioning towards the staff.

Loki sighed. "Yes, Persephone, I am going to zap her."

I nodded, not entirely sure what to do with the information. In all likelihood Jane Foster was a perfectly innocent party in all of this, not unlike myself. I didn't like the idea of her becoming possessed like Steve Rogers had.

"Is it permanent?" I asked. "What you do to them with the staff?"

Loki ignored the question. "You'll sit with me and have some tea."

Sensing it wasn't a request, I obliged. I sat opposite the beautiful man and partook in some polite conversation.

Loki seemed somewhat off-put by my mild demeanour.

"You have much changed since our little adventure at SHIELD." He remarked. "You spoke freely there, and I admit, perhaps to my own detriment, that I somewhat miss your incessant nattering."

I looked at him curiously. "You _want_ me to talk?"

His eyes flashed. "I want _you_, full stop."

I shivered at that. It was easy for me to imagine him as the God of Mischief when he spoke so. "Jeez, coming on a bit strong, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "God." He said, by way of explanation.

"Right." I said. "Well, not that I'm not flattered..."

"Oh, don't deny your feelings," Loki scoffed, "you want me as I want you. A child could see."

Dr. Banner's words came back to me, '_just because it's not technically illegal, doesn't mean that its right._'

"I'm going to go to bed," I said suddenly, jumping up from my seat and nearly spilling my tea. "And before you ask, that _wasn't_ an invitation."

Loki looked mildly amused. "One day it will be, sweetling. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." I muttered as I fled the room.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily. I tossed and turned for near an hour before I drifted off.

I wasn't in my little room any more. All of the bedrooms had been taken over by a vast number of Chitauri. I slept on a couch in the library, along with Loki. He, thankfully, wasn't there – but his staff was.

The weapon unnerved me greatly. That I couldn't deny. It looked harmless enough now, though, I rationalised. Just a stick, not glowing, not anything.

And then there was the nightmare to contend with.

* * *

_I was alone in a great gold hall._

_It had a ceiling so high I could barely see it. I craned my neck, taking in the sheer awesomeness of it._

_Then there were footsteps. _

_Loki was in black, which served as a stark contrast to his ivory skin and his icy eyes. He looked lean and handsome and graceful. _

"_Loki," I said softly. "Why are you here?" _

"_Because I am your destiny." He said with cryptic certainty. He offered his hand to me, and I took it with unusual calm. _

_Suddenly the room was filled with beautiful people, emanating a slightly golden glow, all dancing with Loki and I at the centre. We were dancing. I thought I saw Thor for a moment, before he too was swept away in the golden crowd. _

_Other immortals, I thought dimly, unable to tear my gaze away. _

"_Don't mind them," Loki said in a silky voice, "all that matters is you and I." _

_I closed my eyes. When I opened them the hall was empty of people. _

_Frost crept along the tiles and up the walls. There was some grey light, but it did little to fight against the cold. I realised that my feet were bare. My skin stung from the ice._

_We'd stopped dancing, but Loki still had me in his grasp, bringing my attention back to him. _

_I looked into his eyes and saw that they were blood red. I inhaled sharply, startled. _

_His now-blue lips stretched to a taut smile. _

"_Do you dislike this face, sweetling?" He asked. "My true face, as it were."_

_I pulled back from him. He let me, laughing, his red eyes somehow colder than his blue ones had ever been. _

"_What are you?" I demanded. I rubbed my arms, trying to warm myself against the cold._

_His lip curled backwards into a horrific smile. "I am the death of you."_

_I stepped back again, this time my foot finding nothing but open space. I screamed as I fell backwards off a ledge, into blackness._

* * *

**_A/N_**: I put the review responses down here, seeing as if I put them up the top you'd never get to the actual story...

Wickedchic500: I'm glad. Bickering is great, who doesn't love unresolved sexual tension? Enjoy the adorbs!

KayKay24: Your blessings are appreciated! I'll admit 75% of my good vocabulary stems from the fact that I have the good sense to write with an online thesaurus close at hand... Sorry for the wait!

Guest #1: Sure!

Guest #2: We all love a heroine with just enough sass that she's funny but not so much that she walks around doing the Z-Snap with a name like Sheniqua. Hurray for the middle ground!

Guest #3: They did kinda! So yay! Thank you for the kind words!

Black Rose Kali: My biggest struggle with this is trying to balance sexual tension with revulsion... The result tends to be a tad unrealistic, at times. I think that being captured by SHIELD is good for their relationship in that it gives them a common enemy for a spell.

Djbirdywantstofly: HELLO SIXTIETH REVIEWER! I also remember you from my other story! Thank you for checking out my other work! You are made of awesome and sunshine and apparently also DJs and birdies.

VeelaSophia: We all love Bruce, don't worry. This is a safe place.

MagicalElf73: Oh yes, I had a little chuckle to myself when I thought of it. He'd totally scalp someone.

Lyra Whitewind: I like your penname!

Ctrlaltdie: Again, awesome penname!

ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: French the Llama! Thanks for your review! Shucks, I'm not up to the Klaus seasons in TVD yet, sorta halfway through S2. So much love for Damon, I can't even. DFTBA!

TRS: Gosh! I'm lost for words. Thank you so much for your words, I am touched!

TheMagentaColor: Hopefully you're still with us! Glad you like!

Becsti: HELLO! And hey, you know me (funny cause you actually do), imma banter fan.

Guest #4: I hope you're all not the same person... And I did! Hurrah!

Zozeebobs: Dude! Thank you! I love Seph, but I'm biased, so it's great to hear from someone else. And hey, who's complete without a dark side? ;)


End file.
